Historia de un Sueño
by Pitapafrita
Summary: [[Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león]] El primer día del resto de su vida comenzaba; Annie sabía que habría momentos llenos de angustia y dolor, pero también tenía el firme conocimiento de que la vida era hermosa, con muchos más momentos felices que dolorosos... y estaba prepararla para vivirlos todos


**Disclaimer** : los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y sus respectivos dueños. Yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé _Para el Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro_ _ **El**_ _ **diente**_ _ **de**_ _ **león**_. La cual, es un regalo por Navidad para una chica a la que, aunque no conozco mucho, le deseo que tenga una excelente noche.

 _Querida_ _ **Ires**_ **:**

No nos conocemos demasiado, pero por ahí decían que siempre tendrás un amigo mientras tengas algo en común con él. En esta ocasión, no tenemos casi nada en común, pasando por alto el hecho que nos ha traído hasta aquí: un intercambio. Me encantaron tus peticiones y tardé un poco en decidir cual prefería escribir, pensando en el hecho de que te pudiera entregar un regalo bonito, que me gustara a mí y que te gustara a ti. Espero que esto que he escrito para ti te guste tanto (o más) como a mí me gustó escribirlo. ¡Uff! ¡Siete hojas de Word sólo para ti, querida! ¡Que las disfrutes! :"D

 _"¿Qué es la Navidad? Es la ternura del pasado, el valor del presente y la esperanza del futuro. Es el deseo más sincero de que cada taza se rebose con bendiciones ricas y eternas, y de que cada camino nos lleve a la paz" (Agnes M. Pharo)_

* * *

 **Historia de un Sueño**

 _Inspirada en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh del mismo nombre_

* * *

Annie cerró los ojos una ves más, mientras sentía las lágrimas formando una cortina tibia, que contra sus párpados. Sólo una lágrima solitaria fue lo que dejó escapar, sintiéndose identificada con la gota de agua: ambas recorrían solas el sendero de la vida. La escurridiza lágrima fue haciendo surcos, hasta desaparecer por debajo de su cuello y perderse entre los pliegues de la bufanda de la chica. Annie sintió el deseo de imitar a la gota de agua: poder perderse, desaparecer, entre la bruma que amenazaba con llenar sus días, el deseo de dejarse llevar entre la oscuridad de cerrar sus ojos... Pero algo la detuvo. Aún con los ojos cerrados, bajó su mano hasta posarla sobre su vientre hinchado, que había ido creciendo con el paso de los meses. La frialdad del oro puro traspazó la fina blusa que usaba la futura madre, sintiendo el helado contacto del anillo de matrimonio que _él_ le había regalado hacia casi diez meses...

Recordaba a la perfección ese día y, ¿cómo no hacerlo? había sido el más feliz de su vida. Se permitió derramar más lágrimas mientras recordaba el momento: la felicidad del instante, la calidez de la gente, esa cara que rondaba sus sueños más dulces... Había dado en el blanco: el rostro de él. Su tacto, su fuerza, el anhelo con el que le entregó el anillo; la gracilidad con la que su cuerpo bailaba al compas de la música, el mismo cuerpo que la había reconfortado noche tras noche, salvándola de las pesadillas y las tinieblas que amenazaban con acabar con ella.

Pero Annie recordaba que eso no era lo único que Finnick Odair había salvado: su valentía no tenía un límite, su fuera (no sólo la física), su carácter audaz y desinteresado le habían permitido escribir su nombre en letras doradas en la historia de Panem. El día en que se enteró de la muerte de su esposo, fue como derrumbar los muros que se habían construido alrededor de su memoria, dejando entrar a la realidad, que llegaba a golpear con mayor fuerza que antes.

Casi resultaba reconfortante las ligeras dosis de sedante que recibía en el hospital, poco después de que ella enviudara, pero un día, simplemente las eliminaron. Los médicos (bastante sorprendidos de la situación) le notificaron de su embarazo. Se había producido como un embarazo _ectópico_ , es decir, _fuera de la matriz_. Los médicos sabían que podía ser una afección mortal para la madre, la cual, si no se encontraba en un estado sano de salud psicológica no estaría en condiciones para decidir si tener a ese bebé o no. Finalmente, decidieron hacer lo que se hace en cualquiera de este tipo de casos: esperar; dar un corto periodo de espera para ver qué pasaría con aquel óvulo fecundado fuera del útero: si este lograba reacomodarse por sí solo, el embarazo transcurriría con normalidad, pero si no se implantaba correctamente, simplemente sería desechado como un residuo femenino más. Los días pasaron, y Annie pareció comprender qué estaba sucediendo: ella misma hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, para salvar a aquella vida que aún no empezaba, pero que ella ya sentía viva, pero que de esa manera se sentía la madre: viva, al pensar que quedaba algo de su Finnick en ella. El bebé se salvó, ahora era una vida en camino.

Desde entonces, había un pequeño rayo de luz en la oscuridad de Annie: un hijo. En un acto de entrega y amor, una vida buscando el milagro. Nueve meses a solas los dos, esperando poder tener a su bebé en sus brazos. Se convertiría en madre muy pronto; no sabía si estaba lista para eso, pero siempre había escuchado que lo más importante para cuidar a un niño era el amor, y de eso ella ya tenía un montón destinado para la pequeña vida que se desarrollaba en su vientre. La alegría de un nuevo ser la mantenía encadenada a la realidad, pero no a una realidad cruel, sino a una realidad compuesta de momentos pequeños y efímeros, sólo para ella.

Pero aún así, había noches como esa en las que no dejaba de extrañar al padre de su hijo: al hombre del que cargaba un pedacito de él en su útero. La luna llena como única compañía en la recámara superior de la casa junto al mar veía a Annie llorar, mientras un sueño inusual comenzaba a llegar a ella. Empezó a sentir su rostro secarse de las lágrimas y se recostó entre las sábanas, mientras se quedaba dormida con una facilidad mucho mayor a cualquier otra noche. Con las olas del mar bailando al compas de la brisa y la luna quedando ligeramente cubierta por las nubes del cielo, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

●•●•●

Cuando despertó, se cubrió los ojos con la mano, cubriéndose de los rayos del sol. Era extraño, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna cosa conocida, sintiendo identificar el lugar en el que estaba por algún recuerdo de su memoria. Era una playa: la arena estaba tan blanca como no recordaba haberla visto desde hacía años, había palmeras cuyas hojas eran movidas por la brisa en algunos bordes, y un risco con una cascada que desembocaba en el mar se alcanzaba a ver a la distancia. Estaba vestida completamente de blanco, usaba un vestido ligero de alguna tela que no lograba identificar, pero que hacía lucir hermoso su vientre con un avanzado embarazo. Lograba recordar el lugar, como de un sueño demasiado lejano a la realidad. La brisa de aire otoñal la transportaba a momentos felices que había vivido en su distrito, algunos meses antes de ser cosechada y que empezara el remolino de emociones en que se había transformado su vida, el sol disminuía y las nubes hacían agradable el ambiente: verdaderamente se podía respirar paz en aquel lugar. Decidió sentarse en la arena blanca y, mientras jugueteaba con ella, recordó las caracolas de mar que solía recoger con Finnick cuando eran más jóvenes. Decían que si te ponías una de ellas en el oído podía escuchar el mar; ese se había convertido en su pequeño amuleto. Ambos siempre llevaban una cuando (años más tarde) debían ir al Capitolio, sabiendo que no les esperarían horas de gozo ni alegría. Como llevar un trozo de _casa_ contigo, a donde sea que vayas. Annie tenía su favorita: era pequeña, pero color azul cristal, y lucía...

—¿Como ésta? —preguntó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Annie volteó a mirar a la persona que portaba esa voz, y cuando finalmente logró identificar al dueño, se sintió impactada. Un hombre extremadamente guapo le devolvía la mirada, mientras le tendía una caracola. Era alto, musculoso y atlético, con piel bronceada, cabello de color bronce, e increíbles ojos de color verde mar, ojos que en muchísimas ocasiones habían logrado infundirle un montón de sentimientos, ojos en los que Annie podía desaparecer, perdiéndose en la belleza de ellos y del propietario de aquellos ojos.

—¡Finnick! —chilló la chica en cuanto reconoció a ese rostro. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo de su cómodo asiento entre la arena, y lo abrazó. Al igual que hace casi un año, que se habían reencontrado en el hospital del Distrito13, ambos se quedaron abrazados, fundidos en una maraña de extremidades, sintiendo nuevamente el calor del cuerpo del otro, después de haberlo anhelado durante (lo que les perecía) demasiado tiempo.

—Annie —susurró cariñosamente el chico, mientras la aludida recostaba la cabeza en su pecho, dejando que él la abrazara aún más. Se había entregado sin reparos a él, no le importaba si fuera todo sólo un sueño, al menos era un sueño en el que ella podía ser feliz.

—¿Qué... Qué es esto? —preguntó Annie mientras espantaba algunas lagrimas de alegría que habían llenado su rostro. ¿Y si esto no fuera sólo un sueño? ¿Y si el mero hecho de la muerte de Finnick había sido sólo una pesadila...?

—No te pierdas, por favor —interrumpió el chico, respondiendo a los pensamientos de la chica—, claro que estoy muerto. Lo que puedes ver aquí es sólo un sueño, y yo formo parte de él.

—Pero entonces ¿Cómo...? —empezó Annie sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Ven, siéntate —pidió Finnick señalando nuevamente la arena blanca. Ambos tomaron asiento, quedando abrazados hombro con hombro, mirando las infinitas olas que se perdían en el horizonte, después de bailar para los dos amantes.

—Te he extrañado. Y mucho —murmuró la chica, mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, esta vez sabiendo que quien había sido su ángel guardian en vida, la estaba protegiendo. Finnick volvió a abrazarla, esta vez bajando la mano por el cuerpo de la chica (sin detenerse en alguna parte en particular, ni movido por deseos egoístas) hasta posarla en su vientre, sintiendo al bebé dar algunas patadas ligeras.

—Perdona que entre sin llamar ¿sí? —dijo él con tranquilidad—. Pero tenía que contarte algunas cosas, aunque, pensándolo bien, no sea esta la hora y menos el lugar. Tenía que comenzar por el hecho de que no quería dejarte; sabes lo que me costó haberme ido en aquella misión que nunca pensé que fuera a acabar con mi vida, pero así estaba escrito que fuera el destino, por fuerzas que nunca alcanzaríamos a comprender. Ese día, cuando subí al aerodeslizador que me llevaría al comienzo de mi fin, sentía algo diferente, un gran deseo de estar contigo.

—¿Fue por eso que el día anterior habíamos pasado toda la tarde recorriendo cada rincón no restringido del distrito 13? —preguntó Annie riéndose ante aquel recuerdo. Ese día estuvo lleno de risas: habían pasado su tarde bailando, riendo y comiendo (y ¿por qué no admitirlo? besándose) en cada plataforma y escondrijo que encontraron en los edificios. Fue una tarde perfecta, sólo para ellos dos. Finnick también soltó algunas risas, rememorando ese buen momento

—Pues sí —confirmó—, por ese mismo motivo, fue uno de los últimos grandes momentos juntos que pasamos. Además tenía que decirte que en el cielo no se está tan mal, que podías dejar de preocuparte por mí. Yo también te he extrañado muchísimo, pero sigo aquí, contigo —respondió él, marcando un lugar del corazón de la chica.

—No puedes pedirme que olvide los tiempos en que fui feliz —respondió la chica en un tono ligaremante de reproche —. Los instantes que pasé contigo fueron... mágicos. Pequeños recuerdos que se irán, ahora que te has ido tú.

—¿Nunca has escuchado eso, de que las personas que mueren no son las que se van, sino las que se olvidan? —preguntó Finnick, a modo de respuesta. Al ver que Annie asintió, continuó—. Tú misma me has dicho que no me puedes olvidar, y sigo viviendo en una parte de ti, de Katniss, de Peeta, de Gale... Ellos tampoco salieron intactos de esta guerra, al igual que todos, adquirimos cicatrices de batalla. Son heridas que doleran durante un tiempo, ardiendo y escociendo al punto que el dolor no dejará dormir, pero un día y sin que lo notes, ese dolor ya no estará. Sólo será un recordatorio de lo que fue, y un nuevo recuerdo que tendrás del pasado.

—¿La realidad se convierte en un sueño? ¿O el sueño se convierte en realidad? —preguntó despacio la chica, mientras seguía mirando a sus alrededores. Finnick volvió a reirse, dejándose llevar por la paz del momento, para después poner una cara de _"soy el sexy Finnick Odair, no el inteligente Beetee"._

—Esto es un sueño, pero es real. Es todo lo que necesitas saber para entender el ahora y el presente —respondió Odair con calma—. Mañana ni te acordarás de haber vivido todo esto, y frases como "fue sólo un sueño" estarán rondando tu cabeza, tratando de encontrar un sentido a lo que habías visto. Por eso quiero que lo recuerdes muy bien: _"esto es un sueño, pero es real"._ Mañana en la noche, después de uno de los días más cansados que has tenido en tu vida, volverás a mirar a la luna a preguntarte si todo fue real, buscando alguna señal en el cielo de que fue más que un sueño; a modo de respuesta, pasará una estrella fugaz, sólo para ti.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasará? —preguntó Annie entrecerrando los ojos, preocupada ante la idea del día cansado.

—No te lo puedo decir, hay algunas cosas que me tienen restringido contarte —respondió Finnick—. He decidido venir porque de esa forma, cuando me marche, mi vida en la tierra podrá finalmente estar en paz, venir a atar los últimos cabos sueltos que dejé en esta red a la que le llamamos existencia.

Annie recordó lejanamente las viejas enseñanzas de los padres acerca de la vida y una red, ambos instrumentos que por más diferentes que parecieran guardaban similitudes infinitas: con una red comes, ella es una fuente de trabajo, primero tus padres deben dejar los cimientos de la serie de nudos que luego tú convertirás en una red, y apartir de allí, comenzarás a tejer tu red, a vivir. Algún día esa red será unida con la de alguien más y repetirás las enseñanzas de tus padres esta vez enseñándolas a tus hijos, hasta que un día, cuando todos los cabos que dejaste en esta vida estén resueltos, esa red se romperá, y vendrá el siguiente paso, internarse en las lejanas e infinitas aguas del mar, que te llevarán a lo que sigue.

—¿Que pasará contigo y conmigo? —preguntó Annie, mientras miraba como Finnick acariciaba con suavidad su vientre, haciendo que el bebé produjera pequeñas pataditas contra la pared del útero.

—Tú deberás seguir el "tú y yo" —respondió al chico, con la mirada cansada—. Juramos amarnos _"hasta que la muerte nos separe"_. Pues bien, esa separación ya ha llegado. Tienes derecho de volver a enamorarte, de casarte otra vez, de buscarle un nuevo padre a nuestro hijo. Pero eso sí, no dejaré de ser un padre preocupado por su pequeño retoño ¿eh?

—No quiero hacer nada de eso —contestó la chica, tanjante—, tú eres mi primer y único amor de mi vida, y sólo a ti te quiero tener.

—Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un último beso y susurrarte un último adiós —la pareja se reacomodaba mientras el sol comenzaba a caer en aquella playa virgen, mientras el varón susurraba—. Pero supongo que a una parte de mí le alegra escuchar eso: eres la mujer más bella que pudo haber en mi vida, y estoy muy agradecido por eso.

Annie sintió como Finnick se levantaba de debajo de ella, y lo siguió. Ambos se habían puesto de pie, y se quedaban mirando el horizonte, como lo habían hecho tantas veces desde que se conocieron. ¡Cuántas cosas habían cambiado desde que eran dos niños, poco mayores de doce años! Quizás hubiera sido más sencillo decir que _no_ había cambiado; sus mentes puras de niños habían cambiado, y no sólo por el simple hecho del conocimiento del sexo que sucedía siempre que llegaba la pubertdad, sino porque ellos verdaderamente al crecer habían conocido lo que era el mal, la codicia, el egoismo, la lujuria... La maldad en sus formas más viles y crueles. Pero sabían que había algo que no había cambiado: el cariño que se profesaban mutuamente.

—Annie, necesito que me digas algo.

—Sí claro, lo que sea.

—Prométeme que serás feliz —dijo Finnick—, te ponías tan guapa al reir. Y así, con esa sonrisa que asoma y deja opaco al horizonte, la culpable de que yo también sonriera, quiero recordarte. Así como antes, antes de que nos convirtiéramos en un alfil y un caballo de un juego de ajedrez que nunca deseamos jugar. Así será mejor, una sonrisa tan brillante como mi amanecer.

—Lo prometo —respondió Annie—, yo también estoy muy agradecida de que hayas llegado a mi vida... No estoy segura de qué hubiera pasado conmigo de no haber sido así.

—Nuestros caminos hubieran sido muy distintos, de eso estoy seguro. Pero si me dieran a escoger una sola cosa de la cual arrepentirme o que quisiera cambiar de mi vida, no cambiaría nada. Ni siquiera las horas de sufrimiento en el Capitolio: de lo contrario, nunca hubiera sabido lo feliz que me hace disfrutar mi sexualidad con la persona que amo. El dolor demanda ser sentido, para que de esa manera conozcamos la felicidad, supongo.

—Creo que yo tampoco cambiaría nada —respondió Annie entre risas nerviosas—, a veces necesitas que tu cielo se oscurezca para valorar el arcoiris.

Se quedaron así, entrelazados de las manos y de pie, mirándose el uno al otro como lo habían hecho años atrás en el día en que se conocieron. Vaya pareja de niños que eran: lo que era saber que tenían todo, que no les faltaba comida en la mesa ni ropa que vestir, pero aún así, faltaba alguien con quién compartir tanta alegria. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacían que no dejaban ir aquel parpadeo brillante de sus corazones? Incluso si hubiera tropiezos, así tomaran el camino más largo, estaría siempre ahí, para ellos, como un resplandor que los iluminara.

Annie finalmente sintió la realidad cerñirse sobre ella, cada vez con más fuerza, pero con una suavidad que le daba a entender que no estaría sola, que Finnick siempre seguiría ahí para ella. Ya la oscuridad no le empañaría su visión acerca de los sueños que deseaba seguir, comenzando con aquel pequeño rayo de luz que esperaba en su vientre.

—Sabes, estoy feliz incluso de haber podido tener este momento para nosotros dos —murmuró Finnick, separándose unos centímetros de ella—, pero ahora me tengo que ir. Fue una noche maravillosa, pero en unos segundos, vas a despertar, como prueba de que todo esto llegó a ser sólo un sueño

—Esto es un sueño, pero es real —repitió Annie, sin ningún tono de voz en particular, pero con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentía tranquila, en paz, y no sentía miedo. Muchas de las dudas que la habían atormentado durante años pasados hoy tenían una respuesta... O quizás finalmente dejaron de importarle tanto.

—Sería feliz si siempre pudiera verte sonreir —comentó Finnick—, pero la vida no sólo se compone de sonrisas. Ójala el destino te conceda sólo el sufrimiento necesario para valorar las alegrias que te regale.

—Sé que así será. —respondió la chica, sintiendo una seguridad que no recordaba sentir desde antes de ir a los Juegos. Tenía la fuerza suficiente para decir —Te dejo ir. Que descances en paz, Finnick Odair.

Finnick se sorprendió: nunca pensó que llegaría a oir a Annie decir eso... Pero porque nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que hubiera vivido lo suficiente para verla sanar y volver a ver a la chica de la que se había enamorado cuando era niño: fuerte, valiente, atractiva, y (sobre todo) feliz.

Se besaron, ante la luz de la tarde, dejando atrás todo. Pasado y Futuro podían desaparecer, con tal de no interrumpir el presente de los dos enamorados que comoartían unos últimos instantes juntos, dándose el adiós que no habían podido permitirse, y teniéndose el uno al otro para ser felices, protegiéndose en esta vida, y en lo que haya después de ella...

●•●•●

Annie despertó al sentir los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana abierta, viendo ondear las cortinas y escuchando el cantar de los pájaros. El primer día del resto de su vida comenzaba; sabía que habría momentos llenos de angustia y dolor, pero también tenía el firme conocimiento de que la vida era hermosa, con muchos más momentos felices que dolorosos... y estaba preparada para vivirlos todos.

Tal como lo había dicho su enamorado en un sueño, ese día fue uno de los más cansados en su vida, rememorándolo mientras observaba la luna, cargando a un pequeño bebé recién nacido en sus brazos. Había sido un día agotador: casi diez horas de labor de parto, muchas gotas de sudor derramadas, dolor, lágrimas... Todo para finalmente poder tener a su pequeño hijo, completamente sano.

Su hijo era tan pequeño: tenía sus mismos ojos, color verde oscuros que ella, pero podía jurar que su rostro, el cabello y la simpatía las había sacado de su padre. Era un niño tan dulce: pequeño, inocente, completamente ajeno a todo el mal que existe en la sociedad, a todo el dolor que había sufrido su madre, las circunstancias que se habían llevado la vida de su padre, cuanta gente había muerto para que él naciera... Pero aún era un bebé. Seguramente en su tiempo aprendería todo eso, pero al igual que su madre, entendería que la vida es hermosa, repleta de momentos que valen la pena ser vividos.

—Te prometo que vas a ser muy feliz, mi niño —murmuró Annie con cariño, recostando al pequeño bulto entre las sábanas de su cuna a un lado de la ventana, para que pudiera dormir—. La realidad es aún más dulce que un sueño, aunque este sueño sea real.

Una estrella fugaz pasó por el cielo, mientras que en algún otro lugar de la vida, un padre que estaba muy lejos de su hijo, le hacía el mismo juramento.


End file.
